Terror Lane Incarnated
Written by AgentVamp This is the '''third' and final part of the Terror Lane Series. I may write a prequel or a new trilogy but that will depend on you guys's feedback.'' How deep can the rabbit hole go? Nobody knows... ''The Statement of a Crazy Man living in a Crazy Street'' The embodiment of evil itself is said to never be seen unless deemed necessary or in another place not usually accessed by mortals. But when evil is provoked to a point, sometimes it shows itself to you... Many disasters had happened in Terror Lane, but for Vincent they were all rumors and fibs to get you away from the area since it was practically run by a gang when Vincent moved in. They weren't exactly normal gangs either. Usually you'd think they dabbled in drug smuggling, gunfights and the like, but this was not the case. They seemed to be a very mysterious bunch. Everytime the cops showed up to a crime scene, a dark, swirled, crimson skull would appear on the victim's head. The victim would also be told by witnesses or friends of theirs that the person or person(s) would act in an unusual way before doing something drastic and shouting "For Giygas!". You could say they were Cultists but calling them that would have others questioning your sanity, but Vincent didn't think all that gossip was worth thinking about. After all, he had just moved away from Australia to start a new life and get away from his family. They always argued and started fights with him and each other. He just couldn't bear it anymore. He had lived at Terror Lane in the apartment complex for a few months now noticing nothing wrong with the place and thought to himself why people would even call this street "Terror Lane". It was the complete opposite for him. Everything went his way and all was well in his world as far as he was concerned. He recently unwrapped his SNES from the boxes of stuff and started to play his games again after work in the afternoon. He recently got addicted to the Earthbound series again. He loved that game. The story, the concept behind Giygas and the powers behind Ness and Ninten intrigued him to no end. He didn't play Mother 3 though, he wasn't a fan of it. Vincent had actually gotten up to Giygas and it had been years before he battled him for the first time. Oh the good times, it was also a good way to avoid the family and their arguments. Just Vincent and the SNES. That was all he needed. As Vincent got to the dialogue of Giygas, his doorbell rang. He left the game on and put down the controller. I wonder who that would be. A workmate perhaps to call him back to work his shift? No way. He didn't give his address out to many people. He was a bit insecure that way but it was necessary in his head just so his family would not bring their hatred wherever he went. He opened the door to reveal a package on his doorstep with a very suspicious looking logo on it saying "Good things come in Threes" written on the top of the box in red marker. This was very odd as Vincent never gave out his location except to workmates. Then it hit him. It was probably a joke from the people he worked with, I mean they did know he was playing Earthbound, he talked about it alot in the workplace. He smirked at the package and opened it to his eyes widening in shock. It was a skull covered in what looked like the same red marker palette that had been used to write on the box. Vincent facepalmed and mumbled to himself, cursing his workmates for playing such a cruel prank. He went back inside and jumped on his couch and noticed something odd on his TV screen. The battle between Ninten and Giygas/Giegue was commencing and the usual theme played in the background. Vincent could have sworn he left it at the point of Pokey talking about him being the Embodiment of Evil itself but shrugged it off and figured that he skipped the dialogue without him being aware of it. He played out the battle as it was meant to be played but instead of praying he decided to do it the harder way. Poisoning Giygas. It has been 2 minutes since using poison on him and the moment Giygas is meant to flee, the battle stopped. Something didn't feel right... The music of when you battle Giygas in the first game stopped. Ninten turned to his two companions Ana and Lloyd and turned to Giygas and then the most intriguing thing happened. Ninten walked up to Giegue and boarded his ship. He looked back at Ana and Lloyd again and shook his head as if they were never useful to him in the first place. The Giygas Battle music from the 2nd game started playing as soon as Ninten boarded the alien craft as if something was going very wrong. Vincent got confused. "What? I don't remember this music being in this game?" He thought to himself maybe that's where the creators got inspiration for the 2nd game's music and pressed on. Giygas turned and embraced Ninten and turned back to the two characters kneeling and praying for help. He couldn't help but laugh at the inferiority of the human beings he saw before him. Ninten could only look down at the space craft he stood upon and rejected them both. Giygas wrapped his hand around Ninten and looked at the two weeping humans before him and laughed. "Ninten, is a smart human being... much like those who raised him. I guess after all, they raised me too. We are brothers, Ninten. We were meant to bring torment to this world!" A large explosion came from the large sphere surrounding Ninten and Giygas and a shockwave spread throughout the platform. It seemed to have disintegrated the two humans outside the shield into piles of ashes. "I shouldn't have had to use that, but you were standing there Ninten. I couldn't kill you without testing you first. To see if you were worthy of our partnership." Giygas walked to the controls of the alien ship and was stunned to hear a familiar tune. It sounded as if someone was singing the familiar song that reminded him of George and Maria as they were about to take off. Giygas checked outside the ship and saw Queen Mary, the one who taught Ninten and the two companions the lullaby in the first place. Giygas tried to unleash an attack on the Queen singing but to no avail. With the last of his strength he transferred all of his PSI into Ninten. Such overwhelming power flowed through him. "Fulfill my race's legacy... Kill the humans. They should never... know the... power of... PSI magic... I trust you, Ninten... my... brother..." Giygas then faded into obscruity. Nothing was left behind. Like he never even existed. Ninten's sudden power surge manipulated his emotions. He was filled with hate. He wanted vengeance. He finally got to unite with a brother-like figure and it was taken from him. Ninten then took control of the ship that Giygas left behind and flew off into outer space, cursing his now known enemies as he surged out of the atmosphere with tremendous speed. The Queen collapsed, using all of her PSI to stop Giygas took a toll on her. She then fell to the ground and died. A text box appeared on the screen stating Many Years Later. Ninten appeared to be standing near a large purple sphere inside a very dark and what appeared to be a living cave. The entrance had many sharp rock faces that appeared to be teeth. Ninten channeled thunder into the purple sphere and slowly faded away. The sphere then glowed and an image slowly appeared at the center of the orb. The image of... Ninten. It appeared to have kept Ninten's image. A familiar voice growled within the sphere and spoke in a deep echoing voice... "Finally! I return! Ninten, for resurrecting me I shall conquer this Earth and use your rival as my tool to do so. WE will have vengeance Ninten! For our family! For OUR race!" ''Vincent was mindblown at this point. He never remembered this actually happening but he was loving it. The game ended and Vincent was so thrilled that he couldn't resist playing the 2nd part of the game. His very tech savvy friends must have got the games while he wasn't looking and messed with it. He played it until it lead Ness into the odd structure where Giygas was supposed to reside. He was there alright but something was... different... '' '' Pokey resided in his 4-legged, spider-like machine and then proceeded to go through the first half of his dialogue leading up to ''"Giygas cannot think rationally anymore...". ''The sphere behind him sparked and overwhelmed with energy and struck the machine and fried Pokey inside. He was cackling maniacally until he burst into flames. He was nothing but a dry husk after the explosion of lightning that surged through him. The fire died down but the orb started to glow again. Ness wasn't able to move at this point. The sphere then threw a spark in front of Ness's eyes and a booming voice bellowed at him. "''Oh Ness... You failed to see that your rival was foolish enough to think he could control me... I overflow with your power and my brother's power. Ninten. He is your ancestor is he not? I see you have different intentions to what he did on why you are here. He almost chose to defy his family too... but he didn't. His loyalty overpowered him. He chose to follow... and yet you choose to oppose? Ninten would appreciate me blowing you up, sending you propelling from existence!" ''An earthquake erupted and skeletal hands appeared above the ground through the cracks. Ness' feet appeared to have been grabbed and he started sinking slowly like he was in quicksand. Ness shouted for help but it appeared that the companions who came with him, died as soon as Pokey did. Ness was dragged into the ground up to the waist and was tortured with PSI energy coursing below him into his lower half where he now could not reach. He was shocked, burned and frozen. He was then shattered and ground into bone and skin fragments. The PSI energy picked up the fragments of what was left of Ness and sent it to the wall which enveloped it into the ground and became part of the environment. Vincent smiled. This couldn't be happening. He knew for a fact that this was NOT part of the story... He turned the game off and threw himself onto the couch and started panicking. "That was not right at all... but why do I like it so much? What is wrong with me?"'' he said to himself. He almost felt tempted to call the very family he avoided but he then remembered why he avoided them in the first place. He shook himself down and like all of mankind, curiosity overwhelmed him. He turned the SNES back on and it appeared to have skipped to where he was before when he turned it off. The orb pulsed. It spoke again. "You dare deny me? After the present I send you?" ''The sphere then stopped and the face of Ninten pointed at the ground. "''Let my curse last longer throughout your street! It was cursed once before, only a short time. Now, let it be prolonged for ETERNITY!" ''The floor below Vincent slowly faded into darkness and Giygas' face was plastered all over the walls and floor. Vincent was laughing and couldn't think straight. He then thought he could call his friend Paul over. He was a former cultist of this "Giygas" type cult lurking around his street and could use his wisdom and advice on how Paul could help him deal with this. if not deal with it himself... if he was sane enough. Vincent wasn't even sure if how he was reacting was even healthy anymore. He has been isolated for so long, maybe he finally cracked. Paul was then called on Vincent's cellphone. He did not answer but as soon as Vincent hung up the phone, the doorbell rang again. Vincent creeped to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Paul. "Thank GOODNESS!" he thought to himself with a sigh of relief. "Wait..." he thought. "Why is he here? I never scheduled time with him." He didn't want to seem uncourteous and pulled the door wide open... Paul waved to Vincent and looked at the ground. "What the hell? What is even going on here?" Paul questioned as he felt the ground and stared at the walls in amazement. "My Earthbound games man... I think they're haunted!" He laughed. Paul couldn't help but laugh along with him and studied the ground again... He looked up at Vincent and told him in a slow but calm voice, "I hate to break it to you Vince but it looks like you've been cursed." "Wait a minute... that's what Giygas said!" Vincent replied and was at a loss for words. Paul studied the ground further and grabbed his phone. "Wh-what are you doing?" Vincent stammered. "I am calling someone I know that will solve this problem." Paul replied again very calm and collected. How could he not go insane at such a... weird time like this? Vincent wondered how Paul could cope so easily with something so unnatural then he remembered again where Paul came from. Around half an hour later a car pulls up to have a Detective walk up and look inside Vincent's house. He introduced himself as "Ben" and stepped in. He also looked down at the floor and nodded at Paul. Paul then nodded back in confirmation, although no words were spoken but they each knew what they were nodding about. "What's going on guys? How can I fix this? What do I do?" Vincent was flipping out and didn't like the circumstances that he was brought under. Ben, just as calm as Paul replied in the same calm and collected voice as he did. "You've been cursed, Vincent." Vince then looked up at Paul and Ben and clenched his fists. "Yes I know that, I have been told 2-3 times today, once from a game that isn't even meant to talk back directly to me and another by my friend here who came to my house when I was just about to call him over!" Paul and Ben looked at each other again and the ground started shaking. As the ground shook, Ben and Paul smiled at each other... their faces started to melt and their eyes started to glow a bright yellow. They faced to the horrified Vincent and spoke in sync as if one person was speaking within two people. ''" 'You ran from me once, shame on you, now'' I visit you personally. You'll never see the second because I NEVER miss twice. You are the pinnacle of stupidity. The ideal candidate for humanity's extinction! The defining symbol of how the human race meddles with things they shouldn't. The sole reason why humans cannot be trusted. The reason why he has to end you!" Ben and Paul molded into the walls of what was Vincent's house and the darkness absorbed the house around Vincent's feet. The darkness travelled the ground and formed into an orb of heated energy. A familiar figure's head appeared and looked straight up at Vincent and smirked at his soon to be 3rd victim. The sphere then spoke in a baritone voice much deeper than when Ben and Paul spoke. It sounded confused and warped as if its mind had been shattered into a million pieces. Like it was more than one individual being. The voice boomed at him. "I feel good, Vincent. The thoughtlessness of those around you. The very family that raised you. It amuses me as does your stupidity! It hurts my mind oh it hurts but it feels so good. It's not right for a human to abandon his family. It is not right and yet... I am HAPPY that you are this naive... to give in to your curiosity. I am so sad that you had to defy me. We could have been together, Vincent... with your family... I do appreciate you bringing your two friends here however to welcome my return! You will go back to wherever you came from and fear wherever you walk to! You will fear whoever you talk to! I am everywhere, I am nowhere, You cannot escape me, Vincent!" As soon as Vincent heard his name, he started to hear something else, another name? he could not tell. But he echoed the last of his sentence and it grew louder and louder and more audible as he listened with his hands at his temple feeling the pounding of his heartbeat at the front of his eyes. Adrenaline was coursing throughout his body. He was trying to focus while the ground beneath him rumbled. It echoed again... "Ess..." The ground shook again with the name being spoken. His head was pounding, he collapsed to the floor and looked up at what he thought was his roof, now also a seemingly dark abyss. No door, no window, no way out. The orb shouted again, sending a beam of lightning shooting through the darkness to the sky and words finally inscribed themselves on the walls of his now decrepid and destroyed house revealing the following sentences throughout each of his rooms: ''"Ness..." He ran to the kitchen, frantically looking for an escape... "Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness..." He ran to his lounge room. hoping to jump out the window but it also sank into darkness... another string of words appeared before him... "I...Feel...G..o..o..d..." His head pounded with every step. Visions started appearing before him... of his childhood. The pain. Words appeared below him as he looked to the ground in dread. "It Hurts...It Hurts..." He fell to the ground again and stumbled back up, a pain shot through his chest. He could barely put one foot over the other without tripping and he flew out into the hallway of his apartment complex and words appeared in the corridor beside him on the left... "I'm so sad, Ness..." On the right. "Friends..." Above him. "Go B..a..c..k" Below him. "I am...H...A...P...P...Y..." He shot out the door and ran down the stairs and again, words strung themselves onto the walls beside him on the right. "It's not right, not right..." He went to open the door at the end of the stairway, it was locked. More words appeared on the door. "Ness!" Energy channeled through the building and struck Vincent at his core, bringing up the memories of his life flashing before his eyes. He was bullied alot which was also why he was forced to move and change his name. He didn't like his original name but it seemed that Giygas knew what it was. He then sent brainwashing messages through Vincent's mind but referred to his old name. The words spoken were: "You will serve me and conquer this world in my name. You will kill all who stand in my way and bring destruction to humanity. You will contain my power in the '''Devil's Machine to keep my mind intact. You will serve me without question, Porky Minch!" Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Earthbound Category:Video Game